


My Favourite Place

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-10
Updated: 2008-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scotch and cigars</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Favourite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Early to mid season 12 is fair go.
> 
> Inspired by a line in a Rihanna song, not bad going considering I don't like her music all that much.

Ever since her transfer from Civil Investigations to Major Felonies, Tuesday 6pm at her penthouse apartment on the Upper East Side had become her favourite time and place.

The intercom buzzed and she pushed the button “Yes, George?” she asked.

“There’s a gentleman here to see you, miss,” George announced.

“Send him up,” Serena said releasing the button.

A minute later routine began their routine. He locked the door, slipping an arm around her waist kissing her intently while she unfastened his tie and belt.  
She giggled into his mouth making his eyes bulge with anticipation as he caressed her breasts through the thin material of her cotton bra, her hand found it’s way inside his pants slowly working him making him harder as her movements gained momentum making him yearn and ache for her even more as every stroke threatened to send him over the edge before they’d even got started.

They were quickly burning up the black satin sheets that adorned her queen sized bed giving into each other’s whims and commands. Their love reciprocated in the color strands of their eyes each leaving a multitude of scratches and love bites on sweaty skin on areas that would be visible and have the gossips of One Hogan Place ad the 27th Precinct talking about around the water cooler for months and years to come.

“I’ll save you two’s” Ed declared removing the plastic wrap from a Dominican cigar.

“Alright,” Serena said her voice still hoarse while quickly filling a tumbler with scotch. “I’ll save you some of this,” she added quickly swallowing the smooth malted brown liquid.

They quickly swapped with each other, groaning in unison when Ed’s phone rang disturbing the tranquility of the lover’s haven. “Don’t tell me,” Serena whispered as Ed accepted the call.

“Yeah Green,” he answered. “Alright, peace bro.”

He turned his phone off and returned his full attention to Serena. “That wasn’t work; I don’t have to go in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I got someone to cover for me.”


End file.
